Por sua Causa
by Anna Christie
Summary: Cada detalhe foi planejado pensando em você, cada movimento, palavras e gestos foram para você. E é por sua causa que hoje tenho sangue nas mãos!


Hello Everybody!!!!!

Primeiramente, obrigada por todos os reviews que recebi por "_Perto de Você"_, adorei cada um deles.

À **Dri Lioncourt**, que mais uma vez teve a paciência de betar este singelo texto, meus agradecimentos.

A idéia desse pequeno conto surgiu enquanto ouvia algumas músicas para inspirar a continuação de uma outra fic (título provisório: flores e vinho tinto, ainda não publicado). Duas horas depois, tinha em mãos a história que você vai ler agora. Espero que goste!

É bom lembrar que este texto não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a música "Because of You" é da Kelly Clarkson.

Recomendo que ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Recomendo, também, que deixem reviews.

Boa leitura!

**OBS**.: os fatos aqui narrados acontecem numa ordem cronológica diferente do manga/anime.

* * *

**Por Sua Causa**

* * *

Era fim de uma tarde gelada de outono em Konoha, uma mulher caminhava com certa cautela pela rua deserta, usava uma calça preta, blusinha verde escura bem colada ao corpo e um sobretudo também preto, o pescoço vinha envolvido por um cachecol, os cabelos estavam amarrados num elegante rabo de cavalo, trazia um pequeno ramalhete nas mãos.

Quando passou pelos grandes e enferrujados portões de grades, retirou os óculos escuros deixando a mostra os olhos verdes que tanto encantavam. Como de costume olhou para os lados a procura de algum sinal de vida, mas a tarde fria afastara todos os que eventualmente se arriscavam a sair.

Mais alguns metros de caminhada e avistou a grande cerejeira. As folhas que ainda não haviam caído estavam avermelhadas. Ela olhou para a árvore e depois para o céu pensando em como ele tivera bom gosto até mesmo nisso, a paisagem realmente trazia paz.

Aproximou-se da árvore e conseqüentemente da lápide que guardava o seu grande amor. Ajoelhou-se e depositou as flores sobre ela.

Com os dedos contornou a inscrição: 'Uchiha, Sasuke.' Não havia datas e as demais inscrições jamais expressariam o que ela sentia.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar frio penetrar-lhe os pulmões e pôs-se a imaginar o que ele teria sentido quando o metal frio violara seu coração.

Abriu os olhos que há muito haviam perdido o brilho.

"Prometi que não cometeria os mesmos erros que você..."ela começou como se ele realmente pudesse ouvi-la "... e acho que consegui..."fez uma pausa e sua mente retrocedeu no tempo.

O céu estava púrpura, devido ao por do sol, ela fitava as mãos sujas com o próprio sangue, era a quinta vez que ele lhe acertava sem misericórdia nenhuma. A respiração ofegava e sentia que perderia os sentidos a qualquer instante.

"_Acho que já chega."_afirmou num tom que fizera parecer um pedido.

"_Só termina quando eu disser."_devolveu irritado com a facilidade em derrotá-la.

"_Não percebe que não tenho mais condições de continuar?"_tinha esperanças que ele percebesse o obvio.

"_Fraca!"provocou "Você é muito fraca, Sakura."_afirmou antes de dar-lhe as costas e deixar o campo de treinamento.

Atrás de si, ficou uma garota que não conseguia mais lutar contra as próprias lágrimas.

Puxou o ar com mais força, numa tentativa desesperada de se recuperar, revivera intensamente aquela lembrança e sem fazer questão de se conter, sentiu e as mesmas lágrimas voltaram a correr. Tristemente fitou a lápide.

"Estou aqui, por que preciso te dizer algo..."

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
**Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu  
**I will not let myself 'cause my heart so much misery  
**Não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração  
**I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard  
**Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você, você sofreu tanto...  
**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far  
**Eu tenho aprendido da maneira difícil a nunca deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe

A mente voltou para outro treino, deviam ter agora uns quinze anos. Sasuke estava mais alto, mais forte, mais determinado. Sakura ainda lutava para se fortalecer. Fazia tudo para impressionar o menino a quem nunca cansou de dizer que amava.

"_O que acha desse golpe, agora?"_indagava em mais uma sessão de treinamento, onde pela primeira vez ela triunfara.

"_O golpe é fraco, você é fraca!"_respondeu ríspido, enquanto limpava um filete de sangue que escorria do canto da boca.

"_Não me parece fraco."_respondeu sincera.

"_Precisa treinar muito mais."_afirmou tomando posição para um novo ataque.

"_Admita que o golpe é bom."_pediu, precisa ouvir da boca dele que era boa em alguma coisa.

"_A palavra fraco, significa alguma coisa pra você?"_indagou com ironia.

_Exausta tomou uma atitude, talvez a única em toda sua vida. Abandonou o garoto no campo e partiu._

O barulho do vento nas folhas fez a menina voltar ao presente e colocar-se em alerta. Konoha, assim como o País da Água e até mesmo Gaara e sua vila tornaram-se locais perigosos para ela. Estava consciente do quanto arriscava para estar ali, a vida toda aprendera a ser cautelosa, Sasuke lhe ensinara isso, entretanto, precisava dizer tudo aquilo que sentia, para enfim poder seguir em frente. Tinha que fazer isso por ela e por aqueles a quem amava.

Suspirou cansada, até mesmo morto, ele a consumia.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro Para não me machucar  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**Eu acho difícil confiar Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta

Aos dezesseis anos, a atitude dele mudara e puderam finalmente ser amigos, ou algo bem próximo disso. As sessões de treinamento com ele foram encerradas, e sob a direção de Tsunade sua habilidade se expandiu, fazendo com que seu poder aumentasse consideravelmente. Foi nessa época que decidiu que seria uma ninja médica, mesmo com ele a dizer que não poderia, seguiu em frente. Seu tempo passou a ser dividido entre o hospital, as missões e Sasuke. Naruto sempre que estava em Konoha passava o tempo com Hinata, num relacionamento que ficava cada dia mais sério. Os pais de Sakura, haviam falecido alguns anos antes e por causa das atividades ninjas era difícil ter os amigos presentes na aldeia o tempo todo. Acabaram se acostumando com a presença um do outro.

O assédio da menina diminuíra, ela sentia medo das reações que ele tinha sempre que tocava no assunto, aos poucos foi sufocando todo aquele sentimento. Mesmo sabendo que um sentimento desses não pode ficar aprisionado muito tempo.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I am afraid  
**Eu tenho medo

Uma coruja piou ao longe anunciando o anoitecer. Os olhos verdes brilhavam molhados.

"Fraca."murmurou para si.

"Ainda ouço você me chamar assim."afirmou fitando o túmulo. O coração tão pesado quanto uma rocha. Fechou os olhos e viu o moreno sentado a sua frente.

"Talvez, sua atitude tivesse mudado se soubesse o que iria acontecer, não é mesmo?"indagou antes de voltar a passar sua vida a limpo.

No dia em que finalmente tornaram-se jounnis houve uma grande festa em comemoração, resolvera usar um vestido vinho com um grande decote nas costas, o cabelo longo foi preso em um charmoso coque.

Cada detalhe foi escolhido com a mente em Sasuke, na sua imaginação ele ficaria encantado com sua beleza e por estar mais forte, cederia aos seus encantos. Mirou-se no espelho antes de sair e sentiu-se deslumbrante. Ao chegar à festa todos pararam para fita-la, foi difícil conter o sorriso. Aquela seria a sua noite.

Enquanto colhia os elogios, mantinha os olhos no moreno que estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo do salão. Para ele, não havia motivos para toda aquela admiração, era apenas Sakura numa roupa diferente. E foi então que notou, o vestido moldava o corpo da menina e pode perceber como ela mudara fisicamente.

"_Sakura está linda, hoje, Tenten!"_Lee afirmava com um brilho nos olhos ao admira-la ao longe.

Ao ouvir o comentário, Uchiha sentiu um pequeno incômodo se apossar, Sakura pertencia a ele, precisava deixar isso bem claro.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ela, que sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo se aproximar. Sorriu quando o cumprimentou.

"_Boa noite, Sasuke! Ainda não tinha te visto."_mentiu.

"_Mentirosa."_sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O sorriso murchara instantaneamente e já começava a se sentir ridícula naquele vestido quando ele gentilmente completou "_Você está linda, hoje."_

A frase surtira um efeito bombástico na menina, e ela pareceu se iluminar. Dançaram por toda a noite, e aquela sensação de incômodo, como ele mesmo definiu, fez Sasuke afastar qualquer garoto que tentasse se aproximar da amiga.

De volta ao presente, a ninja sorriu com a lembrança.

"Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, e mais uma vez você foi responsável pelo melhor e o pior momento."

A caminhada de volta para casa foi tudo o que Sakura desejara, tinha toda a atenção do garoto, conversaram e riram o tempo todo. Caminhavam tão próximos que de longe parecia que as mãos realmente se entrelaçavam.

Nenhum dos dois queria que aquele momento acabasse. Ao atingirem a casa da ninja, e bem ali no portão, para quem quisesse ver Sasuke a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

Um beijo calmo a princípio, estava explorando o que aquele toque podia fazer, aos poucos foi aprofundando o beijo sem nenhuma resistência. O toque entre eles foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, sentiu a amiga o enlaçar com um pouco mais de força. Decidido, tomou-a em seus braços e entrou na casa, onde, sem reservas, entregaram-se ao momento.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou sozinha.

Não havia vestígios da passagem do ninja pela casa e por alguns dias não havia vestígios de sua presença em qualquer lugar da aldeia. Raiva. Foi só o conseguiu sentir depois disso, sentia-se imunda por acreditar em Sasuke.

O golpe final,veio semanas depois, Uchiha iniciara um romance com Ino. Se, a cerejeira ainda tivesse um coração ele teria se partido naquele momento.

"É impossível quebrar algo que nunca foi inteiro, não é mesmo?"Sakura indagava batendo na lápide como se destruindo-a pudesse atingir Sasuke.

**  
I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out  
**Eu perco meu caminho E ele não era tão longo antes de você o apontar  
**I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
**Eu não posso chorar Porque eu sei que, aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza  
**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life  
**Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada Todos os dias de minha vida  
**My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with  
**Meu coração não poderia possivelmente se quebrar quando nem ao menos estava inteiro pra começar

Sem alternativas e sentindo-se perdida, continuou com sua vida, hospital, missões, treinos. Prometera que nunca mais deixaria ele fazer aquilo com ela.

Meses depois, Sasuke a procurou no hospital.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Talvez Ino possa ser mais útil."respondeu deixando-o sozinho, pela segunda vez na vida.

Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar e sentindo o olhar dele a acompanha-la pelo corredor, voltou.

"Você tem dois minutos."decretou.

"Preciso, apenas de um.... preciso de ajudar para derrotar Itachi."afirmou.

"Não sei, se posso fazer isso..."a frase foi interrompida por um beijo. "Por favor, me ajude..." sussurrou antes de deixar a médica sozinha e confusa no corredor.

'_Entre todas as pessoas do mundo, por que me escolheu?'_indagava-se ao vê-lo descansar em sua cama. E sem uma resposta convincente, deu-lhe toda a assistência necessária para executar sua vingança.

Em agradecimento, Sasuke lhe dirigia olhares simpáticos e algumas palavras afetivas. E como um pássaro faminto, essas migalhas a saciavam.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro Para não me machucar  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**Eu acho difícil confiar não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta

Da mesma forma que retornara, o moreno desaparecera. E uma vez mais foi obrigada a juntar os cacos e seguir com sua vida.

Durante o dia, o sorriso e alegria da médica contagiava os pacientes e amigos, tudo parecia perfeito. Mentia tanto sobre essa perfeição que após algum tempo, realmente acreditava que estava feliz, ainda que chorasse no meio da noite, como Sasuke fazia quando lembrava-se da família, para ela estava tudo bem.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I am afraid  
**Eu tenho medo.

Quando retornou vitorioso, do embate com o irmão, decidiu que era hora de reiniciar a construção do clã, e mais uma vez voltou-se para Sakura, juntos planejaram e coordenaram a reconstrução da mansão no distrito Uchiha. Com a convivência, Sasuke, a sua maneira, realmente se apaixonou por Sakura. E tiveram um relacionamento pacífico por algum tempo, entretanto, faltava algo na vida dele. Então as traições começaram.

'_Uchihas não amam'_ele lhe dissera uma vez durante uma acalorada discussão. Quando finalmente compreendeu o encargo que a afirmação trazia tomou uma decisão, talvez a mais sensata durante todo esse período. Era hora de partir.

Usando tudo o que havia aprendido com Sasuke, e todo o talento que ela tinha, planejou a própria revanche imaginando o quanto o ninja ficaria orgulhoso em ver como aprendera.

"Eu sempre fui capaz, você não me deixava ver isso."ela continuava a vê-lo sentado em sua frente.

**  
I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
**Eu vi você morrer Eu ouvi você chorar Todas as noites, no seu sono  
**I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me  
**Eu era tão jovem Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim  
**You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain  
**Você nunca pensou em ninguém Você só viu a sua dor  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing  
**E agora eu choro no meio da noite pelo mesmo maldito motivo

Quando chegou o dia, o céu estava púrpura. Caminhando tranqüilamente ela entrou no distrito Uchiha. Àquela hora do dia, sempre ficava na rede de fronte a casa, completamente desatento. Ela sorriu ao perceber o quão previsível ele era. Seguiu em seu caminho, nem mesmo o perfume doce que ela emanava fez com que se voltasse para fita-la.

"Aquele era o momento de dizer tudo o que precisava, poderíamos ter tido um outro final."secou o rosto com uma das mãos e decidiu que já derramara lágrimas o suficiente.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
**Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada

**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro para não me machucar

De volta ao passado; ela aproximava-se da rede quando sentiu o olhar frio do moreno a penetrar-lhe a alma.

"_Sasuke."_sussurrei.

E os olhos ônix voltaram-se para ela silenciosos.

"_Eu amo você."_confessou, esperando uma reação, qualquer coisa que a fizesse desistir. Nenhuma palavra ou gesto partiu do garoto.

Surpreendendo a ambos, ela o beijou com paixão. Estava sendo correspondida quando cravou a kunai no peito dele. A dor da lâmina fria a penetrar-lhe o coração fez com que a empurrasse.

"_O que pensa que está fazendo?"_indagou zangado.

Sakura que tinha o olhar vidrado no sangue que começava a se espalhar levantou os olhos e viu o garoto ficar cada vez mais pálido. Enquanto o seu recuperava a vida roubada.

"_Suas últimas palavras serão estas? Sempre zangado comigo..."_estava aborrecida.

"Você é fraco."murmurou tanto no passado para o corpo que começava a cair inerte, quanto no presente para a lápide fria.

As mãos tão púrpuras quanto o céu.

**  
Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in  
**Eu não sei como deixar ninguém mais entrar  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
**Eu tenho vergonha de minha vida porque ela é vazia  
**Because of you  
**Por sua causa  
**I am afraid  
**Eu tenho medo

Ela fitava as próprias mãos em busca de algum vestígio do sangue dele.

O assassinato de Uchiha não trouxe a comoção que ele sempre desejou em vida, nem todos os amigos compareceram aos ritos funerários.

Um membro da Akatsuki foi capturado nos arredores de Konoha e culpado pela morte. Sakura saiu impune, desse crime.

Todavia, o estrago já havia sido feito e a sede de sangue só fez aumentar. Tornou-se a assassina mais procurada em três territórios, superando ambos os Uchihas.

Ela sorriu, e levantou-se do chão frio em que estava.

"Por sua causa, me fortaleci e é por sua causa que mato. Cada vez que tiro uma vida, é você que está lá. Cada vez que forço meu filho a continuar a treinar é sua voz que ouço."

"Fraca....Era o que você me dizia."

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o prazer das palavras que estava prestes a pronunciar.

"Fraco, é o que você era."

**  
Because of you**

Por sua causa

**  
*** The end*****

**  
N/a**: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Querem me matar? Comentem, não custa nada. Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.


End file.
